BlazBloozy
by Kusanagi the Blood Angel
Summary: Welcome to BlazBloozy! The newest comedy show that features BlazBlue! (Not much of a summery, but more inside)
1. Episode 1: Let's start the show!

**BlazBloozy **

**Episode 1: Let's start the show!**

The show begins as Hikari Shinzo, Noel Vermilion, And Ragna the Blood Edge step onto the stage. "Hello! And welcome to BlazBlooery! Im your host, Hikari Shinzo! For those of you that don't know who I am, you can read about me in Heart of Chaos! Noel, if you'd please!"

Surprised by the sudden attention, Noel begins to nervously shuffle her hands. 'Um, i-in this series, th-the ch-characters from Bla-Blazblue will perform ski-skits, act, a-and other th-things. She then lowers her head in embarrassment.

"Okay! Thank you Noel! Now Ragna, please continue! Ragna remained quiet. Hikari then turns to look at Ragna, keeping his smile. "Ragna?" Ragna, now irritated, glares at Hikari. "I already told you! I am not saying anything!" Hikari, not losing his smile, starts to try and reason with him. "Ah, come on, Rags, all kinds of people are watching (reading), at least do it for them."

Ragna, now enraged, gives Hikari a death glare. "I TOLD YOU THAT IM NOT SAYING ANYTHING YOU STUPID MUTT!" After hearing what Ragna just called Hikari, Noel gets a terrified look on her face, and then quickly backs away from the other two. Surprisingly though, Hikari just keeps smiling, but now with his eyes closed. He then pulls out a phone and presses a button.

"Yes, hello Tager, could you please ask Makoto to come to the stage please, and please tell her that it's a code crimson, okay, thank you." After a few minutes, Makoto appears on stage.

"Heya Hikari, so, who's the code crimson?" Hikari then lifts a hand and points to Ragna. "That would be rags here, Makoto." Makoto then looks at Ragna, and a big grin appears on her face, she then goes over to Ragna, and grabs his arm. "Okay Raggy! Let's go!" But Ragna quickly pulled his arm away from her grasp.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, you stupid squirrel!" Makoto looks at Ragna for a few moments, then quickly pulls out her tonfa, and slams Ragna in the gut with a level three impact, which sends him clear off the stage, CRASH! That was Ragna colliding with the props. Makoto then quickly heads off the stage to where Ragna is, she then reappears, dragging a badly bruised, and unconscious Ragna behind her.

"Okay Hikari! Im off!" With a huge smile and a wave of her tail, Makoto, and Ragna leave the stage. "Okay, as Ragna was supposed to say, we will also have guest stars, such as OC's!" Right after Hikari said that, screams started to spout from one of the back rooms, you'd think that they where those of a little girl, but in actuality, they belonged to Ragna.

Noel then quickly walks over to Hikari until she right next to him. "Hikari, what is it that Makoto's doing to Ragna! It sounds like she's killing him!" Hikari then looks at Noel with a gentle smile. "Oh, nothing really" the gentle smile on his face then turned into an evil grin that caused Noel to quickly back up "she's just forcing him to watch a never ending marathon of monster movies! No one calls me a mutt!" Noel's face then turned into a look of complete shock.

The evil grin on Hikari's face then quickly changed back to a gentle smile. "Well, anyway, we've got a lot of great things in store, so stay tuned!" Noel's expression returns to normal and she stands back on the side of Hikari. "Hey, Hikari, I ha-have a question, h-how are you able t-to memorize so ma-many lines, I mean, I h-had only a f-few, and I had tro-trouble with th-them." Hikari then looks at Noel and a sweat drop mark appears on the back of his head, he then closes his eyes and starts rubbing his head with his hand. "Well, uh, actually, I pretty much forgot all the lines as soon as we started; Aegis and Nova have been reciting them to me the whole time,"

Noel's surprised from what she just heard, face palms and then let's out a small sigh, Hikari's response, however, was quietly chuckling to himself. "Well, that's all for this episode, until next time, im Hikari!" Noel then straitens up as she prepares for the good bye, but her face still manages to become red "a-and im N-Noel Ver-Vermilion!" Then, at the same time, they both say "GOODNIGHT!" They both then walk off the stage, and the lights start to go dark, leavening the sound of Ragna's screams as the only thing remaining in the darkness.


	2. Episode 2: The princess and the Tao!

**BlazBloozy**

**Episode 2: The princess and the Tao!**

The lights shine on the stage to reveal a large bed with a figure covered entirely in sheets and blankets sleeps. Then a huge puff of smoke burst onto the stage and then quickly disappears, leaving behind Bang Shishigami, who was wearing a fake crown on his head.

"I am prince Bang Shishigami! A kind and brave man that is loved by all his subjects! I have come to awaken and claim the heart of the beautiful princess Litchi, who has been put under a spell!" Right after he yelled this, three smaller puffs of smoke appeared and just as quickly disappeared, revealing three of prince Bangs subornment ninja, the first one red, the second one blue, and the third one green.

"Prince Bang is a man among men" shouted the red one. "There is no evil that he can not vanquish" shouted the blue one. "If there is anyone that can break the curse, it is prince Bang" shouted the green one. They all three then disappeared n another puff of smoke.

Prince Bang looked at his men, fire in his eyes, as he swelled with determination, he then quickly went over to the bed were princess Litchi laid under the covers. He then started to carefully pull each cover away slowly and carefully, his heart racing faster and faster as he got closer, and then he went to a halt as he reached the last blanket.

He then closed his eyes, anticipation coursing through his veins at what he was about to do, he pulled the blanket off, and started to bend down to kiss princess Litchi to free her from the spell, but instead of meeting lips, a long, ruff tongue went right across his face. Prince Bang quickly opened his eyes, and saw a pair of red glowing eyes and a toothy grin stareing back at him. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" prince bang gave out a loud scream as he fell backwards onto the stage. Then, the person in the bed sat up, and looked at him with a big smile, her tail swishing back and forth. "Hey scruffy man, Tao's a princess!"

Bang then quickly got back up, a look that was a mixture of surprise and rage on his face. "T-Tao, what are you doing here, where's Ms. Litchi!" Bang waited for a minute, but Tao didn't answer, she just began to play with the covers. "Hikari!" Bang shouted out, hoping that he would tell him what the heck was going on.

As if out of nowhere, Hikari appeared on stage, a huge smile on his face as he waved to the audience. "Hikari! What is the meaning of this, where is Ms. Litchi!? And what is Tao doing here!" Hikari was silent for a moment, but then gave out a small sigh. "Well, you see Bang, Litchi had to take care of some important business back at her clinic, and I couldn't get anyone else to play the princess, so I asked Tao, but she wouldn't do it unless she got meat buns, so I told her that after the show, you would take her out and buy her as many meat buns as she wanted."

Bang's jaw dropped at what he had just heard, he then looked at Hikari, wide eyed. "YOU DID WHAT!" Hikari then started to back away slowly, smile turning into a nervous one. "W-well, got to go, see ya!" Hikari then suddenly disappeared as soon as he appeared. "Hikari, you get back here!"

Tao then jumped from the bed, and landed next to Bang. "Okay, scruffy man! Let's go get some meat buns!" He then quickly took a few steps away from Tao, and looked at her with a serious expression. "Im sorry Tao, but im afraid that I just can't do that." She looked at him with a frown for a few minutes, and then leapt into the air toward Bang, and then hit him on the head with a steel bat, which knocked him right out. "Wow, fluffy guy was right when he said Tao should use this on scruffy man!" She then grabbed Bang by his scarf, and dragged him off the stage, singing about meat buns.


	3. Episode 3: A sharp conversation!

**BlazBloozy**

**Episode 3: A sharp conversation!**

The curtains open up to reveal Hikari and a man with blond hair wearing a black rain coat and blue jeans sitting in two large cushioned chairs in the middle of the stage.

"Hello, and welcome to BlazBloozy, today we have a special guest!" The blond headed man then gives a wave "Hi everyone, my name's Elhidor Peldraco, if you want to know a little more about me, then read "a remarkable eating contest."

"So Elhidor, I hear that you're an expert dodger and are incredibly fast, is that true?" "Why yes it is Hikari, it's more of a specialty of mine really." After Elhidor said that, dozens of dark blades appeared from above and quickly shot at him, sensing this he quickly jumps out of the way, the blades stick into the chair for a few seconds and then disappear.

He was about to say something, but more and more blades began to appear, quickly flying at him while at the same time him dodging them, quickly making the stage look like a forest of swords.

After a few seconds, the number of blades increased, forcing Elhidor to bring out his own swords, using them to deflect and defend. After a few minutes more of this the blades disappeared, leavening the stage covered in millions of cuts.

Elhidor, now with a look of anger on his face quickly put his swords away and sat back down in the now ruined chair, he was about to tell Hikari off until he saw all of the blades sticking out of his body making him look like a pin cushion. "Wow, that was incredible!" he said with a smile as the blades vanished, blood then splurted out of his mouth causing him to fall face first out of his chair and onto the stage, a small pool of blood quickly forming around him from his wounds.

Litchi then ran on stage and swithfuly bandaged up his cuts, helping him back into the chair she gave him a quick hug, and runs off. "Sorry about that" he said with the same smile as before.

Elhidor, remembering his anger glared at Hikari "sorry, that's all you have to say, just what the heck was that!" A sweat drop mark appears on the back of Hikari's head as his smile turns into a nervous one.

"Well uh, you see, Nu was getting a bit restless since she hasn't been on yet and knowing her, we couldn't take any chances, so when we heard about your skills we found our selves with two choices, either what just happened, or we give her Ragna." After Hikari said that, a loud "WHAT!" that sounded like Ragna was heard from the back and echoed out through the entire building.

Ignoring the voice, he continued "I was okay with letting her have Ragna, but Noel and Miss Rachel were against it, so I had no choice, especially because of Miss Rachel." He then gave a shudder, thinking about what she would probably do to him.

Elhidor gave out a sigh and his expression softened "well I guess it's alright, after all, we all know what Nu is capable of." With that Hikari's smile returned to normal and he gave out a relived sigh "well that's good to hear, now we have a gift for you, in one of the back rooms we have a life time supply of the same snack that was stolen from you in "a remarkable eating contest." Elhidor's eyes lit up upon hearing the news "really!" "Of course" Hikari said as he stood up from the chair "in fact, let's go see them now."

They both then exit on the right side of the stage; a huge TV screen then appears on the back of the stage, showing Elhidor and Hikari walking down one of the halls until they stopped in front of a door. "Here we are a life time supply of snacks!" Hikari yelled as he opened the door, they both then stood there with their jaws dropped. Instead of a room full of boxes, their laid Taokaka on her back with an elongated stomach with torn empty boxes strung out around her.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhh, Tao can't eat any more" she moaned while throwing one of the boxes across the room. "T-Tao, what did you do!" Hikari yelled as he looked around with a horrified glance. "Oh, hi fluffy guy" she replied while trying to lift her head "I was so hungry, and Tao remembered all the food here." With a face palm and a sigh Hikari looked around the room that was now a massacre, until he stopped and locked his gaze in one of the corners, in it a lone box that had somehow remained unnoticed by Taokaka stood.

With swiftness, he scooped up the box and held it out to Elhidor, who had nothing on his face but a blank stare. "Um, I am truly sorry that this happened Elhidor, but please accept this gift" Elhidor looked at the box for a few seconds and took it, only to go back to his blank stare when he opened it, their was only one snack left in it. He then fell to his knees and lowered his head, clenching his fist around the snack; he raised it and his head "CURSE YOU KAKA CLAN!"

With that the TV went blank and the two once again appeared on stage. "Well, we hope that you all had a great time tonight, right Elhidor?" Elhidor didn't respond, he was still stareing at the snack clutched in his hand. "Uh, good night then!" The lights then darken and the curtains close.

* * *

_I just want to say thank you to Bebere for letting me use his OC Elhidor Peldraco for this chapter , and also please review, other wise sector seven will cut off are funding! :(_


End file.
